


Sguardi Appannati

by GioTanner



Series: Il meno inetto fra gli inetti e il più bugiardo fra i tanti. [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Eye Contact, Gen, Greg invites Mycroft to his house for a coffee, HM prison Pentoville, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Mycroft IS the British Government, Pre-Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Rain, Story: The Adventure of the Beryl Coronet, it's a pursuance, part three, post- 4x03, wet!lestrade
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 13:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10164335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GioTanner/pseuds/GioTanner
Summary: «“Politici così imbecilli”?- Domandò Mycroft ricordando le ultime parole pronunciate da Greg prima di quell'insolito gioco di sguardi.Dovette socchiudere gli occhi e poggiarci una mano sopra, mentre gli si increspava un sorriso che avrebbe definito lui stesso poco intelligente. -Non starai mica commettendo vilipendio² Gregory?»Lestrade sgranò un attimo gli occhi, ma poi quello che non si permise di fare Mycroft, lo terminò lui, non prima però di aver risposto con un'altra domanda: «Dici che dovrei arrestarmi secondo te?»- - -È passato un mese dalla sparatoria di Finsbury Park quando Mycroft scombina i piani dell'ispettore Lestrade per accompagnarlo alla prigione di Pentonville. La pioggia cade inarrestabile sul suolo londinese e due uomini si ritrovano ad avere conversazioni sempre più futili, ma sempre più amichevoli.





	

Il trench era irrimediabilmente zuppo d'acqua, a tal punto che quando l'ispettore alzò il braccio, per bussare contro il vetro del finestrino, una sottile linea d'acqua attraversò il polso e s'infiltrò sotto la camicia provocandogli un brivido sulla pelle bagnata; bussò una, due volte prima di vedere dei movimenti all'interno dell'auto e decidere così di aprire lo sportello per accomodarsi in fretta sul sedile, del tutto intenzionato a non prendersi fino all'ultima goccia di quel diluvio che imperversava sulla città di Londra.  
Una volta dentro l'abitacolo Greg strizzò leggermente gli occhi e sfregò le mani l'una contro l'altra sentendo ancora l'umido penetrargli nelle ossa: la pioggia non aveva risparmiato nessun centimetro della sua pelle scoperta e neppure avendo alzato il bavero del suo trench si sarebbe salvato dall'avere una brutta cervicale il giorno dopo.  
«Buona sera Gregory.»  
L'ispettore salutò l'uomo con un cenno del capo, battendo appena i denti: «Spero di non rovinarti la tappezzeria.» Aggiunse prendendo un lungo respiro, mentre appoggiava le mani su uno degli aeratori di aria calda presenti nella macchina.  
Mycroft arricciò un poco le labbra, rafforzando la presa che aveva sul manico del nero ombrello: «Non guardi mai il meteo? Eppure il clima di Londra è spaventosamente abitudinario.»  
«Fai poco lo spiritoso, non credevo di dover essere di nuovo io ad interrogare Mary e George Burnwell.- Rispose con un sospiro malcelato nel tempo in cui Mycroft si sporse appena verso l'autista intimandogli di partire. -Hai questa brutta abitudine di non avvertire mai e che uno debba sempre essere disponibile.»  
«Non ti eri mai lamentato.»  
Greg negò col capo: «Non mi stavo lamentando. Sono abituato alle improvvisate di Sherlock e alle tue chiamate sui casi che seguivamo io e lui prima ancora che ci conoscessimo di persona.- Cercò invano di non far cadere le goccioline d'acqua che gli rigavano le tempie dentro gli occhi, tamponando la fronte bagnata con una mano. -Ma è un dato di fatto Mycroft. E io non organizzo le mie giornate pensando a quando farai la tua comparsa scombinandomi i piani, ecco.»  
«Avevi da completare qualche rapporto sulla tua scrivania.- E non era una domanda; abbassò appena il capo e prese dal taschino della giacca il fazzoletto con le iniziali M.H. ricamate sopra, porgendolo all'ispettore. -E non è martedì sera, perciò avevi in mente di dormire in centrale.» Solo il martedì sera si incontravano al Diogenes Club. Uno rinunciava alla Champions League, l'altro a qualche ora di silenzio e solitudine: quello era preventivato, quello regolava i loro rapporti in modo equo, sì; non il Governo Inglese che lo chiamava quando gli faceva più comodo, non un poliziotto di NSY che doveva scattare alla chiamata.  
«Già.» Assentì questi e sorrise un attimo, il tempo di capire che nel gesto dell'altro c'era una ragionevole ammissione di colpa; perciò prese senza reticenza il fazzoletto bianco offertogli e si asciugò la fronte e la nuca mentre l'auto sfrecciava veloce nel traffico della piovosa metropoli, verso le prigioni dov'erano incarcerati la coppia del furto del diadema di berilli e della sparatoria di Finsbury Park: un furto segreto e taciuto alla stampa e una sparatoria che gli era costata un morto, un proiettile conficcatogli nel braccio e un indigesto umore nero per settimane.¹

  
«Quindi ficcanaserò nei servizi segreti col tuo consenso? Devo- devo sentirmi onorato o cosa?»  
«Non ficcanaserai, non più del necessario almeno; e come sai l'interrogatorio è videoregistrato, ma- e qui fece schioccare la lingua sul palato Mycroft, l'ombrello al suo fianco ticchettava puntellando a terra mentre i due uomini camminavano a passo svelto nei corridoi vuoti e claustrofobici delle prigioni, scortati da alcune guardie carcerate. -Eri-... sei a capo del caso e ci serve la tua presenza, almeno una tua firma, per mostrare che l'MI5 è collaborativa quando dei poliziotti vengono uccisi. Tendenzialmente, almeno per mantenere i rapporti civili, cerchiamo di non calpestare più del dovuto Scotland Yard.» Il sorriso affabile che s'affacciò sul volto dell'uomo con l'ombrello era di pura cortesia. Non perché ce l'avesse con Lestrade, lo capì bene quest'ultimo, ma perché era lavoro e sul lavoro erano distanti mille miglia e su binari opposti. Perché per il Governo Inglese il lavoro erano affari e strategia, non lavoro sul campo e aspirine che ti aspettavano la sera sul comodino.  
Il disappunto era comunque piuttosto evidenziato nei lineamenti contriti dell'ispettore: « _Certo_. Questo quando per colpa di informazioni segretate e non condivise... Scotland Yard brancola nel buio e puff! proprio senza quelle informazioni i suoi agenti si ritrovano un buco in fronte.- Sebbene la frase fosse pregna di un'iraconda ironia, non era colma di risentimento verso Mycroft, l'esponente lampante di quell'ingranaggio di sotterfugi e decisioni pragmatiche che potevano affondare un uomo, un partito o una nazione. -Ma le insinuazioni sono cose che non mi competono. Ti serve l'ispettore che ha sbattuto in cella quei due, ti darò l'ispettore che cerchi e non un piantagrane.» Anche perché, appunto, il lavoro per Lestrade era proprio lo sporcarsi le mani e friggere nei problemi che gli si presentavano davanti.  
«Bene.»  
«Bene.- Silenzio. Anche il rumore delle scarpe sul pavimento lucido risultò ovattato. -Saprò anche che fine hanno fatto le valigette piene di soldi?»  
«Gregory. -Un rimprovero con una punta di sarcasmo nel tono in cui aveva pronunciato il suo nome. -Non ti arrendi mai?»  
«Al limite della legge, no. Mai.» _E le leggi chi le faceva?_ Davvero non poteva vincere contro Mycroft, non in uno scontro diretto versato sul potere che avevano. Ma almeno aveva la decenza di non accartocciarsi su se stesso non appena la situazione in cui gravava si rivelava più grande di lui. Beh, del resto era anche per questo che tanti anni addietro si era ritrovato a consultare un ragazzo dal comportamento impossibile e dalle maniere sgraziate e allucinanti, un ragazzo che era col tempo divenuto un uomo buono oltre che un grande uomo e che gli aveva permesso di risolvere crimini impensabili invece che archiviarli come l'ennesimo cold case. La decenza Lestrade se la portava dietro come un sassolino nella tasca, la decenza di non stringersi nelle spalle e scrivere il rapporto di un caso senza risoluzione, ma credere in un ragazzo e nelle sue abilità, credere nella seconda opportunità se con la prima non si arrivava da nessuna parte.  
«Se avessi interpellato mio fratello ti avrebbe già spiegato ogni cosa.» Greg non si meravigliò quando Mycroft pronunciò quelle parole. Anche non avesse visto le labbra appena morse in un gesto di stizza o le sopracciglia aggrottate dell'ispettore, quella affermazione portava con sé una logica quasi infantile: se credevi nella seconda opportunità e quella opportunità era proprio il fratello del Governo Inglese che ti aveva fagocitato in un caso che era diventato un affare dei servizi interni da chissà quando, sapendo solo che i ladri del diadema erano divenuti ricattatori, ricattatori poi di cosa non si sapeva, e in fine loro mal grado degli ottusi assassini pur di non farsi scoprire per quel dannato ricatto che gli era fruttato tre valigette di soldi sotto ai sedili dell'auto fatti sparire dal servizi segreti, allora perché non l'avevi chiamato? Perché non avevi chiamato Sherlock Holmes?  
Lestrade continuò ad incedere con passo sicuro verso la sala interrogatori, un piede dopo l'altro, girandosi solo un paio di secondi in direzione di Mycroft che gli era affianco e guardava dritto davanti a sé; alzò le spalle e provò a spiegarsi: «Non voglio. - Certamente c'erano più motivazioni nel voler contattare Sherlock che nel non farlo. Ma semplicemente avere a che fare con due Holmes nel medesimo caso non era una mossa saggia, no davvero; e poi... -Non è un caso attivo, faremo questo interrogatorio solo per prassi prima del processo a porte chiuse e Sherlock ha bisogno di riprendersi da Sherrinford.»  
«Io no?»  
«Non intendevo- oddio, non intendevo questo. Sherlock lo coinvolgo su casi attivi, su qualcosa che gli interessi e non chiedo una consulenza per delle mie curiosità perché non... poi...- Incespicò. -Mycroft tu-... tu mi hai chiamato qui.»  
Mycroft abbassò cautamente il capo prima che un cenno di risata potesse scomporgli quella compostezza innata, quell'espressione algida che indossava come una maschera di ceramica. _Oh_ , gli piaceva prenderlo in giro facendolo cadere in imbarazzo su un argomento delicato, molto maturo per un Holmes. E dire che Lestrade gli aveva anche offerto una mano per uscire fuori da quell'orribile esperienza e i martedì sera al Diogenes Club erano il risultato di quella volontà accettata.  
«Potrai sapere altri particolari; saprai delle valigette, ma firmerai un accordo di riservatezza, Gregory.» E lì finì la discussione perché il rumore del cancello automatico che s'apriva infranse ogni altro pensiero potesse aleggiare.

  
Riprendere la pistola d'ordinanza, infilarci i proiettili in un gesto abitudinario, automatico, far tintinnare le chiavi con il metallo della sua Glock 17, prendere le chiavi, il cellulare, il fazzoletto e in fine il portafoglio: una manciata di secondi di troppo nell'afferrare l'ultimo oggetto e Greg Lestrade poteva definirsi pronto per abbandonare il carcere.  
«Sembri turbato. -Osservò Mycroft con noncuranza, come stesse parlando ancora del tempo e di quanto fosse stato sbadato l'ispettore a non chiedere a Sally Donovan il suo ombrello, sicuramente blu o marrone se era ancora nostalgica di Anderson, vicino alla scrivania e sul lato destro. -Ti stai anche toccando la ferita al braccio.»  
«Ricattato e con lui ricattata l'integrità professionale di un intero paese perché aveva lasciato quattro giorni- Dio, solo quattro giorni un diadema dal valore inestimabile nelle mani di un banchiere! Scotland Yard non è riuscita a scoprire il nome del politico, ma Mary con l'inganno l'ha estrapolato allo zio banchiere. - Un fischio provenne dalle labbra di Lestrade. -Se le sorti dell'Inghilterra stanno in mano a politici così imbecilli e ladruncoli così perspicaci, mi sento... turbato sì, Mycroft.» E continuò a massaggiarsi il braccio dove aveva ancora una cicatrice rotonda e una benda leggera. Una volta all'aria aperta, dinanzi a loro si manifestò il paesaggio che avevano lasciato poche ore prima: la pioggia che non accennava a diminuire e anzi, con l'arrivo della sera, aveva portato con sé un freddo umido ed intenso; a destra dell'ala A della prigione di Pentonville dove erano rinchiusi i nuovi prigionieri e vi erano le uscite Greg potette notare le basse palazzine in cemento scolorite dal buio e dalla pioggia scrosciante, gli alberelli e i cespugli, le macchine parcheggiate in fila e alcune in doppia fila, pali della luce e alcune telecamere di videosorveglianza.  
Aveva un freddo tale da bloccargli le articolazioni e non appena prese un respiro non si ritenne sorpreso nel vedere un piccolo sbuffo di aria condensata uscirgli dalla bocca, i vestiti gli si erano asciugati addosso e adesso che era di nuovo alla temperatura esterna si permise di rabbrividire.  
Si ritrovò a guardare con un misto di stizza e di incredulità come Mycroft Holmes fosse ancora perfettamente presentabile, con le guance appena arrossate dal freddo e i capelli dai riflessi rossastri ben ordinati, la giacca come sempre leggermente più larga della sua corporatura e non perché non fosse fatta su misura, ma per un suo vezzo personale, la cravatta ben visibile sulla camicia beige chiaro e le scarpe marroni in pelle con punta rotonda. I due uomini non potevano essere più diversi in quel momento, mentre sostavano ancora oltre le porte dell'uscita e sotto la tettoia che li riparava dal temporale in atto.  
La mano bianca e pallida di Mycroft scattò verso l'impugnatura dell'ombrello per poterlo aprire, ma si arrestò quando s'accorse di essere osservato con assai interesse.  
Di riflesso quindi si girò verso il volto dell'ispettore che non si preoccupò di cambiare espressione o di abbassare lo sguardo, tanto era assorto e oggettivamente sfiancato dalla giornata per permettersi di alzare gli occhi al cielo con rassegnazione per essersi fatto scoprire.  
Al che Mycroft accettò quell'accurata osservazione e aprì l'ombrello portandosi sotto la pioggia e invitando l'altro a raggiungerlo, seppur non sotto lo stesso riparo; del resto non era particolarmente avvezzo ai gesti di cortesia che potessero rasentare il contatto umano e l'auto governativa li aspettava pochi metri più in là.  
«“ _Politici così imbecilli_ ”?- Domandò Mycroft ricordando le ultime parole pronunciate da Greg prima di quell'insolito gioco di sguardi.  
Dovette socchiudere gli occhi e poggiarci una mano sopra, mentre gli si increspava un sorriso che avrebbe definito lui stesso poco intelligente. -Non starai mica commettendo vilipendio² Gregory?»  
Lestrade sgranò un attimo gli occhi, ma poi quello che non si permise di fare Mycroft, lo terminò lui, non prima però di aver risposto con un'altra domanda: «Dici che dovrei arrestarmi secondo te?» Allo sguardo accigliato del maggiore dei fratelli Holmes allora Greg incominciò a ridere con sentimento, lasciandosi trasportare dal genuino divertimento. Seguì a pochi centimetri di distanza Mycroft e poi salì per primo nella macchina, quasi scapicollandosi, poco importandogli della carica sociale o di qualsiasi altra regola sulle buone maniere dinanzi ad una carica governativa... era lui che rasentava il ridicolo, fradicio dalla testa ai piedi, l'altro avrebbe capito.

  
«Non portarmi a Scotland Yard,- enunciò Greg che da quando era entrato nell'automobile aveva iniziato ad assopirsi, forse anche complice la poca caffeina in corpo e quel caffè che non ne voleva sapere di uscire dalla macchinetta del penitenziario di Pentonville, oltre alla già citata umidità dell'acqua che gli premeva sulle membra accaldate. -Sarebbe inutile a quest'ora. I piani sono saltati, ricordi?» Ma non glielo stava rinfacciando, anzi Mycroft s'accorse come fosse solo una frecciatina scherzosa quella, senza cattiveria.  
«D'accordo, a casa tua allora.» Un semplice assenso all'autista davanti.  
Un paio di secondi e Lestrade sussultò decisamente sul sedile, per poi girarsi accigliato e a metà fra il confuso e il sorpreso verso Mycroft, non proferendo parola però.  
Rimuginò bensì fra sé e sé che quello di fianco a lui era il Governo e sapere dove abitasse lo poteva scoprire facilmente per fino un tabaccaio leggendo sull'elenco telefonico.  
Allo sguardo di Lestrade stavolta così facile da leggere il politico accennò uno dei suoi soliti sorrisi supponenti, non ricambiando lo sguardo, puntandolo invece verso il panorama piovoso che si intravedeva veloce al di fuori del finestrino della vettura: «Del resto Sherlock ti ha dato per messaggio il mio indirizzo di casa, direi che siamo pari.» Quel messaggio che l'ispettore non aveva cancellato dal suo cellulare e che gli aveva mandato Sherlock dopo gli orrori accaduti a Sherrinford, ma che non s'era azzardato a leggere più d'un paio volte, perché gli era sin da subito sembrato scorretto presentarsi nell'abitazione dell'uomo; glielo aveva anche detto e aveva notato una certa forma di sollievo nel comportamento di Mycroft, così Greg aveva brontolato che il rispetto per il dolore doveva essere cosa nuova ai fratelli Holmes. Poi, molto più naturalmente e docilmente aveva acconsentito all'appuntamento fisso al Diogenes Club, meno intimo, ma comunque privato.  
Lestrade annuì distrattamente, anche se l'altro non lo stava guardando e aspettò che l'auto nera giungesse dinanzi al piccolo condominio in cui risiedeva da quando aveva lasciato la moglie. Sebbene fosse lei in torto al momento della separazione, la casa era stata comprata da entrambi i coniugi e, non avendo figli, dovettero venderla per ottenere il denaro da dividere; la paga da ispettore di Scotland Yard gli era più che sufficiente e in più dormiva o sostava raramente in casa, troppo assorbito dal suo lavoro.  
Quando l'auto parcheggiò dinanzi al cancelletto in ferro dell'abitazione, la pioggia serale era divenuta sentitamente più leggera e poteva quasi intravedersi qualche stella lì fra le nuvole scure e lo smog della City. Vi era traffico due strade più in là, ma esattamente nella via dove risiedeva l'ispettore solo qualche macchina passava di tanto in tanto.  
Greg aprì lo sportello e si piegò poi da fuori sul finestrino che Mycroft aveva abbassato: «Beh, buona dormita Mycroft. A meno che non lavorerai durante la notte su come evitare la seconda guerra fredda!»  
Mycroft arcuò le sopracciglia: «Era una battuta?»  
«Non lo so, è una battuta?- Gliela rigirò lui, sorridendo. Si girò un solo momento per starnutire e stramaledirsi. -Oh dannazione! Non ho neanche un giorno di malattia da poter sprecare, stramaledizione.- Pausa. -Senti vuoi salire per un caffè?»  
«Come?» Il politico istintivamente indietreggiò col volto.  
Greg starnutì nuovamente, poi si fece avanti col capo poggiando la mano sul finestrino dove si intravedeva la mezza figura dell'uomo: «Ti ho chiesto se vuoi un caffè. Io decisamente! Mi offri sempre Cognac e Armagnac e non ho privacy che tenga con i fratelli Holmes, perciò- e starnutì girandosi un'altra volta per poi tornare a guardare Mycroft. -Se vuoi..?»  
«Ti prenderai un malanno qua fuori, Gregory.» La voce risultò più fredda di quello che avrebbe voluto.  
«Oh. Uhm- scusa, non ti ho mai neanche visto prendere caffè in vita mia, hai ragione. Pessima idea, ci vediamo!» E batté due volte il palmo bagnato sul vetro del finestrino.  
La macchina sostò ancora qualche altro minuto nel tempo in cui Lestrade s'affrettò a cercare le chiavi e, mentre il poliziotto finalmente apriva la serratura del cancello, sparì dal quartiere confondendosi fra la luce tenue ed opaca dei lampioni e il buio penetrante della fosca notte.  
Mycroft fece qualche chiamata nel frattempo che l'auto governativa si dirigeva verso la sua residenza e, dopo un breve dialogo anche con la sua assistente fidata per riconfermare gli appuntamenti che l'indomani l'avrebbero tenuto impegnato, si permise di sospirare: era stato sciocco per un dialogo così poco inusuale _per lui_. Già con Lady Smallwood, che era quanto di più vicino ad una buona presenza femminile prima di Sherrinford avesse, quando gli aveva chiesto di andare a bere qualcosa era rimasto inebetito, perché di fingere fra sorrisi e favori era splendidamente _acculturato_ , ma di comunicazione verbale e comportamenti consoni fra amici poco aveva esperienza; col risultato di sembrare impacciato, troppo preso al pensiero che chiunque gli avesse rivolto la parola gentilmente, se non a scopo lavorativo, avesse sbagliato soggetto e di certo non volesse trascorrere tempo con lui.  
Non aveva neppure salutato Gregory, aveva semplicemente rialzato il vetro del finestrino e guardato la schiena dell'uomo che s'affaccendava ad entrare a casa sotto la pioggerellina. _Che maleducato!_ Pensò rimproverandosi. Si ripromise così di far portare del caffè di ottima qualità e di berlo insieme a lui al Diogenes Club il prossimo martedì sera, dove l'avrebbe senz'altro rivisto.  
_D'altra parte_ , e qui fu il pensiero di Greg a prevaricare intanto che saliva le scale del secondo piano, _aveva ancora il suo fazzoletto_.

**Author's Note:**

> ¹: La seconda storia che ho pubblicato si basa proprio su questo; questa one shot ne è la diretta successione, ovviamente però si può leggere anche senza aver letto le precedenti one shot, essendo una raccolta.
> 
> ²: Reato sul disprezzare verbalmente istituzioni, defunti etc. O anche detta 'Lesa Maestà', che nel Regno Unito esiste ancora da quanto mi sono documentata.
> 
> Buon martedì pomeriggio! Spero vi piaccia questo continuo e scusate se faccio passare così tanto tempo, ma mi piace elaborare per bene i dettagli. Ho una domanda per voi: è troppo confusionario lo sfondo della vicenda? O meglio, il crimine dei due ladri, seppur in background, è troppo soffuso? Volete saperne di più in una prossima one shot con Mycroft e Greg o va bene così?  
>  Tralasciando ciò SE volete lasciatemi un commento/ un KUDOS su questa storia (se vi sono piaciute le dinamiche, se sono IC i personaggi), mi farebbe troppo piacere ♥  
>  Alla prossima,  
>  Giò.
> 
>   
> 
> 
>   
> 


End file.
